Unexpected Affections
by Floweramon
Summary: Murray drops by the Panda King's house for a visit, and meets Jing King again.  Meanwhile, Jing King wonders if any man will fit her father's standards for a suitor.


Author's Note: Hello! Wow, first Sly Cooper fanfic. This is one of my favorite video game franchises, and I love the stories and characters associated with it. Though one thing has been bugging me (and is the reason I wrote this), and that's how many people support the pairing of Jing King and General Tsao. Now everyone's free to have their opinion, but it's genuinely disconcerting for me that so many people like the idea of a kidnapped woman being with her oppressive, cruel, and sexist kidnapper. I've only read one fanfic that didn't do this to Jing King, and I can't find it anywhere. Thus I wanted to write this, I hope you all enjoy.

"But Panda King-"

"Enough," Panda King held up a large hand, the other still holding his firework bazooka, "I have made my decision. You may not marry Jing King. I suggest you leave now, unless you prefer to leave by firework."

The young tiger quickly got up, "Uh, that will not be necessary."

"Good. My sister will see you out," Panda King gestured to a female panda who had been standing nearby. She nodded and walked out of the room with the tiger following.

There was a moment of silence before a gentle voice asked, "Is the suitor gone father?"

"Yes Jing King, he is gone, you may come out now," Panda King turned to another door and smiled as he spoke.

The slid open and a young female panda stepped out. She smiled at her father, "Thank you father. I was afraid he would never leave."

"Yes, this one was very persistant," Panda King agreed, "but in the end he was like all the others."

"Afraid of you?" his sister asked as she walked back in.

Panda King lookjed at his sister, "Yong King, if anyone wishes to marry my little Jing King, they must face me first."

"And with that stipulation, Jing King might remain unmarried," Yong King said with a slight smile.

"There is no rush for her to be wed," Panda King insisted, "she is still young."

"Ah, but the way you behave, she will grow old before you find a perfect husband for her," Yong King said teasingly.

"Enough," Panda King waved his hand, "it is nearly time for tea. You two prepare the tea, and since it is such a glorious day I will set a place outside." He stood up and after giving his daughter a kiss on the head walked outside.

Jing King watched her father leave, then turned to her aunt, "Aunt Yong, you truly do love teasing father don't you?"

"Indeed child, that is the privilege of being first born," Yong King smiled at Jing King, "now, come help me make the tea. Get the teapot and fill it with water."

Jing King went to the cabinet to get the teapot, still talking as she does so, "Do you suppose any man will meet father's standards?"

"Oh Jing King, I believe at this point only a god could even come close, and even then it is questionable," Yong King got out the tea leaves before looking at Jing King, "Why should it matter? I thought you had no desire to be married yet."

"No, not yet," Jing King shook her head, then sighed, "still, I do think it would be nice, someday..."

Yong King studied her niece. Though she did resemble her father, there was a lot of her mother as well. Her features were delicate by panda standards, and her eyes shone a brilliant emerald. She even kept her long black hair exactly as her mother had, up in a large bun with two chopsticks adorning it. She was well known as a beautiful flower. It was hardly surprising she had so many suitors.

"Do not worry," Yong King finally spoke, setting the tea leaves down and placing her hands on Jing King's shoulders, "there will come a time when the right man comes, a man your father just cannot say no to. I am sure of this."

Jing King smiled at Yong King, "Thank you, that is reassuring."

Yong King smiled back, then let go of her, "I will start the fire for the tea, you go outside and get the water."

Jing King nodded and took the pot outside.

Panda King had set up an area beneath the shade of a tree. The blanket was laden with just three cups, with three corresponding sitting cushions around the blanket. He took a moment to appreciate the day; there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the only sounds in the air were birds chirping, gentle wind blowing, and... car wheels?

Panda King turned towards the sound, a tense look on his face. In these parts there weren't many people who owned a car. Some of the more well off people did though...

"If this is another suitor, he will pay for coming during tea time," Panda King grumbled under his breath.

However, his growing bad mood was immediately gone when he caught sight of the van approaching the house. It was mostly blue except for the bright orange flames painted on the front and sides. The front also had a giant symbol on it that resembled a raccoon head; a symbol that Panda King knew too well.

The van stopped in front of the house, and the driver got out. Panda King smiled at the sight of the pink hippo, and walked towards the van.

"Hmm, this looks like a place the Panda King would live," Murray said as he looked at the house, "it's got that old-timey look."

"You are close my friend," a voice to his right said, "this is my daughter and sister's home. Mine is two doors down."

Murray turned to see the Panda King, "Oh, hi Panda King! How ya been?"

"Very well Murray," Panda King nodded, "and yourself?"

"Oh I've been great!" Murray started, his naturally high energy coming through as he talked, "I'm taking part in this humongous race that's being held in a nearby city! And, well, I knew you lived nearby, so I thought I'd drop by and say hi! So, uh, hi!"

At that moment Jing King walked out at that moment, and was at first taken aback at the sight of the van, which stuck out like an old nail among the natural enviorment.

Murray looked at her, "Oh hey! Jing King, right?"

"Ah, yes," Jing King looked at Murray, "you are part of the Cooper Gang, are you not?"

"Yeah! Well, uh, not anymore, but I was! Name's Murray," Murray reminded her.

"Of course," Jing King remembered her father talking about how Murray was the one who helped inspire him with his passionate desire to keep his van safe. She hadn't really understood, but was thankful for it all the same. She nodded her head and asked, "Will you be joining us for tea?"

"Tea?" Murray repeated.

Panda King chuckled a little, "You came at a marvelous time my friend. We would be honored if you would join us for tea."

"Well gee, when you put it that way, sure!" Murray nodded and smiled, "when are we having it?"

"Momentarily, once the tea is prepared," Panda King said.

"Oh, I must get water for the tea," Jing King realized, then bowed a little, "I will see you at tea Murray." She then walked away to the pump.

"Nice to see she's doing good," Murray said.

"Yes, she and my sister are doing splendidly," Panda King said, then gestured towards the blanket, "if you wish, you may sit at the blanket while I get an extra cushion and cup."

"Thanks a lot, it's been a long drive," Murray headed towards the blanket.


End file.
